Guide talk:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/July 2009
Feathered Avicara Scalps He's at the far end of Mineral Springs wanting some scalps. :A Standard 55 CAN farm outside DF if i remember correctly but a means to block interrupts would be necessary. ::Mantra of Resolve /wave ···User_talk:Daññy 17:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Is it just bad luck, or does anyone else think the drop rate is bad? I cleared out about 100 Avicaras with a 600 and two heroes, and I didn't get a single scalp. ~Fizban :loot scaling. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I figured it was that or something, but I remember when I solo farmed stuff like Sapphire essence and hydra claws, I got almost all the trophy items that I needed for Nicholas after killing 100 enemies. Oh well. ~Fizban :::...soo u get more drops solo rather than w/ a group right [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::When it comes to collector items, yes. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, I thought it was the other way around (as in smaller groups get less drops). At least that is how I understand it by this page: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Loot_scaling ~Fizban ::::::I believe that trophies != loot... --'Snograt'' 19:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Collectable drops count as white items and scale, so party size isnt all that important. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::ups. Ress is right. I was thinking Special Event items all along. :< '''···User_talk:Daññy 20:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) So the spot I found to be the best is right inside mineral springs. 8-10 enemies spawn and can be killed with 600/smite in 50 seconds. Best if run with two people. For 2 people: The smiter is the runner there and can bring any IMS. See here for running tactics. If you only have one person, use a standard smiter with UA and this 600 build: You need 2 sets of armor and qq on u if SoA gets interrupted. Both are for use in NM. I got my 15 in about an hour and a half and so did my smiter. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 21:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Omg why is it always in propecies, my only char that has a majority of propecies explored is my ranger, who sux at farming and pve in general [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Rather than splitting drops with a 600/smite, a spirit spammer can solo avicara in NM. LOST-Merick 23:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :might as well go in a pug 4 faster farm, soloing is too slow [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:52, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I just have to say this one is ridiculous. 3 scalps per? I went out three times, killed hundreds of avarica in three different areas and gone zero! So, what's this classic W/Rt build then (mentioned on the page)? --Birchwooda Treehug 14:33, 9 July 2009 (UTC) : Clicky voila, classic W/Rt build. My Soles Are 14:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) So why is VwK suggested? Savage Slash + 2-3 Braves per group=pure interupt every time. Or am i just doing something wrong with the build? DeathByAnArrow 15:26, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Wary Stance. --71.229 15:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wary Stance does nothing to help. I cant use wary stance to cover VwK. I still get interupted. DeathByAnArrow 16:04, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Use Wary Stance before you use VwK, it blocks out all melee attack skills such as Savage Slash. --Sam6555 16:10, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::ohhhhh i see now. thanks ;)DeathByAnArrow 16:25, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Charr Hides I take a dervish with heroes to the Flame Temple Corridor and clear out the entire area, then I map out and in in (trough the portal behind the altar)... it takes about 8 minutes and gets you 2-5 hides. 16:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :If you use Ursan Blessing you can kill them with one attack (Im R10) and then use some random killing skills while ursan is down. They hit my monk for 1-9 damage so I didn't even bring a heal. Puebert 16:49, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::I enjoy farming them with my MM, but frankly they die so easily that it seems to me that just about anyone should be able to handle this one. Be sure and save your Carvings for Halloween ;-) Scion Of Erixalimar 17:01, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::Easily soloed with a spirit spammer, like last week 17:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Added Nolani Farm, will spruce it up when I return from being afk. Someone mind making links to nolai or so when I am gone ? :P Vincent E V A N :Lol, echo mending can farm hides, srsly. Takes 5 minutes of tab-spacing. 17:49, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::the lvl 8s are too hard to kill, I only hit 1s and 2s on them, with my magikarp [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::I farmed the breach using Assassin's Promise+EVAS, got 17 hides. best part was that those two skills can be used by any profession to farm it.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] [[User_talk:Jarad|'Devarkin']] 05:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Soloing the Corridor is the best for me. Hides, carvings and some salvaged minor runes really pay off with a quick clear. Having your Rebel Yell title up helps too. Jotunheim 11:03, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I normally just Solo Ruins of Surmia on my ranger. No fancy build, just a beastmaster with volley and Heal as One. Hardly any way into the mission and I had 5. - 05:47, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Skelk Claws I used a 55 monk with echo SoJ to farm the Skelk Reapers in Verdant Cascades. The route is pretty much the same as getting to Slavers. On the way there, you can take out the Reapers but the Afflictors and Corrupters won't die for me but break agro easily. Once you get to the bridges, there should be two groups of five Reapers you can take out easily. This is about where I ended my runs. Killed about 13-14 reapers in 4 minute runs, getting all 15 claws in five runs. One more thing....on the way to the river, you'll see two Reapers standing alone by a"warning to travelers". You should leave these alone, as the Qwetzal things will run up to kill them. They contain Quetzal Darks (necro) which will use Strip Enchantment and kill you. You can get to Nick easily if you take care not to attract any Quetzal Darks (Liber Pater) 18:48, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Going to remove The Finding Bloodstone since they dont drop claws there. 20:48, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::I used Perma dagger/bonder to farm them with a friend. Took about an hour to get 15 claws each. We couldn't do groups with more than one smiter though. --PVX-Tyris 09:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::Skelk Claws DO drop in Finding the Bloodstone, in addition to Skelk Fangs, it is just more time efficient to farm in Verdant Cascades. Mswheele 19:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) This is what i ran to farm the skelks. *Use Spirit Shackles on the Skelk Scourger and Skelk Afflictors primarly *Just follow up with CoP to deal dmg and try interrupt. Doing this i got around 8 of them in 13 min or so, took me 2.5 runs to get em all.konserv 15:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Okay where is this guy? I looked all over...anyone help? 21:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Disreguard I found him south about in the middle of the map...keep south and you should find him tucked away in a small path 22:11, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Loot Scaling I thought that the collector items were subject to loot scaling meaning that a team of 1 would get around about the same quantity as a team of 8 (making solo farming pointless)? PS: I can't figure out why this is indented. :$ 17:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :That's wut i thought based on discussion on loot scaling above, so i just join a PuG group. Although i noticed that in 2 runs, i got the most claws, and i happened to be the only healer in the team, so maybe that has something to do with it? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Loot scaling is not completely linear. You still get more drops by yourself than in an 8 man team. It's something like 1 in 8 drops in a team of 8 and 1 in 6 drops solo, but this is just an estimate. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::^ it was scaled to reduce farming profit (a debatably stupid move in general), but not completely eliminate it since it is, generally, significantly harder to kill things with fewer people. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Herring/Bog Skale Fin Any good places ? Tears of the fallen ? Vincent E V A N :North Kryta Province in the swamp. Leave from LA or Scondrel's Rise. You will find only the level 11 bog skales here. Can get annoying with its price of failure, so don't rely too heavily on solo attacking builds. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 19:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::True - melee is probably best off with hex breaking, but I ran it with a Hundred Blades wammo and did fine (VS mostly countered the damage). 'Sins can perma and should have no problems. Casters really have it easy in my opinion - I ran Mesmer and Ele AoE casters without any real problems (only close call was aggro-ing fire imps and 8 skales in the far NW corner when joking around with IMO a bad build an ally sent me). Didn't have a chance to try any others (or more specifically, I had all the skales I needed by then). --Falseprophet 17:51, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm running a fire ele with SF, Elemental Lord, and a few other bits and it is foolproof and fast. Never run out of E, never get low on H. --Alphastream 18:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC)